


Destiel Omegle Drunk!Dean

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Omegle Roleplay, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, drunk!Dean, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Dean gets a little flirty with his totally willing best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Omegle Drunk!Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Just another roleplay I did on Omegle that I wanted to share. Damn, sucks that I had to go.  
> Also, UST = Unresolved Sexual Tension  
> Hope you enjoy!

Stranger: [Drunk!Dean, best friends, UST] Caaas? Why is the sky blue? DW

You: Because the sky is blue. CN  
Why do you drink? CN

Stranger: That wasn't a good enough answer. DW  
And I drink because I like to. DW

You: The sky is blue because it wouldn't look like the sky if it was green. CN

Stranger: Your eyes remind me of the sky. DW

You: Oh, is that right? CN

Stranger: Yeah, when it's just kinda getting dark but it's still light. Beautiful. DW

You: You're a very good drunk texter. Kind of flirty. CN

Stranger: I'm always flirty ;). DW

You: Not like this. CN

Stranger: Like what? DW

You: Calling my eyes beautiful. CN

Stranger: They are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. DW

You: Where are you? CN

Stranger: Where are you? DW

You: I asked you first. CN

Stranger: I asked you first. DW

You: This is my least favourite stage of your drunken ramblings. CN

Stranger: This is my least favourite stage of your drunken ramblings. DW

You: I don't drink. Kills brain cells. CN

Stranger: I don't drink. Kills brain cells. DW

You: Alright, I guess we're done here. CN

Stranger: Nooooo. DW

You: That's what I thought. CN

Stranger: I miss you, Cas. DW

You: I miss you too, De. You've been busy. CN

Stranger: Being busy sucks ass. DW  
Because I don't get to see your eyes. DW

You: You get to see a lot of eyes. CN

Stranger: Yours are my favourite. DW

You: Mine aren't in your bed like the others. CN

Stranger: Do they want to be in my bed? DW

You: They always have. CN

Stranger: Then what are they waiting for? DW

You: A sign that you want them to be there too. CN

Stranger: I want more than just your eyes to be there. DW

You: Then I'll be right over. CN  
Wait. No. You're drinking. CN

Stranger: But Caaas... DW

You: You better not regret me in the morning. CN

Stranger: You're too sexy to regret. DW

You: You say that now. CN  
Give me ten minutes. CN

Stranger: I'm ready for you... DW

You: I'm ready for you too, De. CN

Stranger: Been ready for a long time. Wanted you for long. DW

You: Shh. No more drinks. CN

Stranger: One more. DW

You: One more. That's all. CN

Stranger: Two more. DW

You: Dean. CN

Stranger: Three more. DW

You: Stop texting me, I'm driving. CN

Stranger: Is it just as distracting as it would be if I placed my hand on your crotch right now? DW

You: [Slight delay] Not funny. It's hard to drive with a boner. CN

Stranger: I gave you a boner just by saying that? You're weak, Cas. DW

You: I'm seeing images. CN

Stranger: Oh yeah? DW

You: Very, very vulgar images. CN

Stranger: Be more explicit. DW

You: I don't know if your virgin mind can handle it. CN

Stranger: It makes jokes too, wow. DW

You: I'm almost there. If you want one more drink, you better take it now. CN

Stranger: You gonna take my liquor away from me? DW

You: You'll be too preoccupied to drink once I get there. CN

Stranger: You underestimate my abilities. DW

You: And you underestimate mine. Alcohol will be the last thing on your mind. CN

Stranger: Shit, Cas. Never knew you to be like this. It's really turning me on. DW

You: Good. Now you have an idea of the images. CN

Stranger: Are you gonna take advantage of my drunken self? DW

You: Likely. CN

Stranger: Can't wait to see what you're gonna do to me, Cas. You're lucky I got it up so you better hurry. DW

You: [Shit, I'm so sorry, I have to go for dinner.]

Stranger: [its alright, don't worry about it!]

You: [This was fun xx]

Stranger: [thank you! Enjoy your day!]


End file.
